Akaki Ninidze
'Akaki Ninidze '''is a member of the Assassin Order and the chief engineer aboard the ''Altaïr II. '' Biography Life in Georgia Akaki and his older brother Nodar grew up in Georgia, a troubled country plagued by constant wars. Tired of al the conflict, and aware of the Assassins' strong legacies in other countries like Russia, Syria, and Turkey, Akaki fashioned himself as the Mentor of a fake Assassin Brotherhood, in an attempt to end the fighting through intervention. While he and his similar-minded followers struck fear into their enemies at first, gaining a fierce reputation in the region, Akaki's "Assassins" were eventually found out and attacked on many fronts by the Templars. Effectively whittled down, Gavin Banks arrived to take in the remaining survivors and retreat to the Pankisi Valley, where he relayed to the freedom fighters the secret history of the Assassin-Templar War. Eyes open to the truth, Akaki and Nodar were inspired to join the ''Altaïr II ''to take the fight to a larger scale than their home country, leaving behind a new and true Georgian Brotherhood. Aboard the ''Altaïr II On 25 December 2013, after the other crew members had finished their investigations into the Onmoraki-Gumi and discovered it to be the new Japanese Brotherhood led by Saeko Mochizuki, Akaki ate Christmas dinner with all on board, and demanded to know how Nodar had managed to smuggle a turkey aboard the vessel to cook; his brother simply grinned at him and did not answer. From there, the ''Altaïr II ''sailed to Tokyo on 31 December to purchase supplies for the next part of their journey and celebrate the New Year. While there, Akaki bought several classic samurai movies to show at his next film night on the ''Altaïr II. '' Sometime later, Gavin, Emmanuel Barraza and Emmett Leary left the ship to investigate a request sent to them by the Russian Assassin Galina Voronina. While all the other crew members, including Akaki, sailed with the ''Altaïr II ''to Saint Petersburg, the former group took the Trans-Siberian Railway to Moscow. Upon fulfilling Galina's request - the extermination of her mother and other deranged Assassins present within Protvino, Russia - she later joined the ''Altaïr II ''as a new crew member, serving as the cell's enforcer. Spy hunt Following the mission in Moscow, Akaki and the rest of the ''Altaïr II ''crew were directed by Gavin to find out where William Miles was hiding from a clue in the latter's journal. They deciphered the riddles within a hidden cove in Norway, and on 1 May the ''Altaïr II ''arrived at William's whereabouts. When Rebecca Crane began upgrading the systems on the ''Altaïr II, ''she discovered that a spy on the ship was uploading reports to a database run by a group called the Initiates. Akaki and the rest of the crew, except for Gavin and Galina, were confined to their quarters on the ship until they could be interrogated and cleared of suspicion by William. On 11 May, Akaki was the fifth crew member to be interrogated by William, and retold his past to William, explaining that his hope for Georgia's troubles to cease compelled his action to formulate a made-up Brotherhood with himself as the head, Gavin's intervention preventing his group from meeting complete annihilation, and his subsequent recruitment to the Assassins following the proper establishment of a Brotherhood for his country. In 2015, Arend Schut-Cunningham attempted to contact Akaki and Nodar in Georgia regarding the directive issued by Bishop on behalf of William Miles, which saw the search for Álvaro Gramática's lab as the highest priority. However, the brothers did not respond to the call, which worried Arend. Appearances * ''Assassin's Creed: Initiates ''(first appearance) * ''Assassin's Creed: Rogue ''(mentioned only) * ''Assassin's Creed: Syndicate ''(mentioned in Database entry only)